Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a POI information creation system, a warning system, and a guidance system. For example, the present invention relates to an image processing technique for detecting an object in a video captured with an imaging device, such as a smartphone mounted on a running vehicle.
Background Art
In recent years, there has been an increased need to create rich content that can be provided as supplementary information like map information, by detecting attachments on a road contained in an image, using a video captured with an imaging device, such as a smartphone or a drive recorder. In order to detect such attachments on a road, there is known a technique proposed in Patent Document 1, for example. Patent Document 1 describes performing edge detection on an image and color conversion of the image, and detecting a speed sign from a vehicle-mounted video with reference to the average value of color in the image, the shape of the speed sign, and the like.